Morgan, Meghan
Meghan Morgan was the younger sister of Marcus Morgan and aunt to CJ Morgan. Meghan was known as a capable freighter captain, smuggler, and gunrunner in the galactic underworld. Meghan played the part of a mother figure to Rena and Jolee Traabo after their mother was killed, along with being a caregiver to CJ whenever her niece stayed with her. History Early Life Meghan was the youngest of three children born to Jerrod and Sonja Morgan on Corellia. She was often viewed as the favorite of the family by her brothers, Marcus and Callan. While she didn’t receive the abuse that her brothers did from their father, Meghan still chose to live away from the family home as much as possible. After Jerrod passed away, Meghan returned home and reunited with her brothers to restart the old family business of shipping wares across the galaxy. It was a business that her grandfather had run into the ground due to drinking and gambling. By 24 BBY, Meghan and her brothers had turned their upstart company into something promising. Meghan met a dashing ship captain by the name of Aaron Traabo that hired on to Morgan Transports as a contractor. The two had a fast-paced courting and soon married on Corellia. Meghan was truly enamored with Traabo. Shortly after their wedding, it was rumored that Aaron had been killed in a pirate attack on his vessel. Meghan isolated herself on Corellia and chose to run the offices for her brothers rather than fly again. Later Life In 15 BBY, following the death of Xera Traabo, Meghan found out the truth about Aaron and the double life he had led. Feeling a deep remorse for Xera’s children, Meghan moved to Rotex with Marcus’ help. Pulling herself out of retirement, Meghan started working for Andre Donato so she could secretly foster the Traabo sisters, who she considered step children. Meghan also acted as a caregiver to her niece, CJ, whenever Marcus needed to have his daughter looked after. Because of Meghan, CJ and Rena developed their close friendship. After Andre passed away, Meghan continued to work for Rena, smuggling to and from Phantom Station, supporting Rena’s black market operation. She was instrumental in Marcus hiring Graydon Strykia on as a first mate, after having seduced the young Antrixian one night on Takodana. Appearance and Personality Meghan Morgan was an attractive Human female with a motherly personality. Most who knew her well knew that she was caring and very sympathetic to those in need. She was also strongly opinionated and opposed the ideals of the Galactic Empire almost from day one of Imperial rule. Meghan recognized the need for family above all else during the perilous times of the Galactic Civil War. She encouraged those around her to form close bonds and treat each other as family. Meghan fondly referred to Graydon Strykia as her nephew, despite her brief relations she had had with him prior to Graydon joining CJ’s crew. Meghan also came to treat Rena and Jolee as her own daughters, even after considering them her step-daughters in the beginning of their relationships. Despite knowing the truths about Rena and Jolee’s father, Meghan chose to keep those secrets buried rather than creating problems. RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+1, Business 7D, Languages 4D+1, (s)Languages: Bocce 5D, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 6D, Value 6D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 7D, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Command 4D, Con 4D, Forgery 4D, Gambling 5D+1, Persuasion 6D, Search 5D, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D TECHNICAL 3D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Repulsorlift Repair 6D+2, Space Transport Repair 5D+1, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D+1), Modified CEC YT-1300 Light Frieghter, "The Turhaya", Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Arm’s Loadout Permit, BoSS Datapad, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dsipenser, Work Clothes, Flight Suit, Street Clothes, Starship tools, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters